LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam
The LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam is a variant of ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam developed by the mysterious organization known as Librarian Works. The unit first appears in the photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. It is piloted by the clone of Prayer Reverie. The 'LN' in the suit's model code stands for 'Librarian Nix'. Technology & Combat Characteristics Similar to other mobile suits utilized by Librarian, Nix Providence is a strengthened and redesigned version of another mobile suit, the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, and is compatible with Librarian Striker Packs. The major improvement between Providence and Nix Providence is that the latter's DRAGOON system is designed to be more efficient, it takes into account the differences between pilots and alters the configuration of the DRAGOON pods to suit the pilot's needs. To meet the Supreme Librarian Prayer Reverie's needs, the disc-shaped DRAGOON platform which is originally mounted on the Providence's backpack, is now on the right shoulder and mounts three DRAGOON pods, two small and one large. As the DRAGOON platform with its DRAGOON pods resemble a snowflake, the suit was named Nix Providence (Nix means 'snow' in latin). The Nix Providence also has four small DRAGOON pods on the left shoulder, and two large and two small DRAGOON pods wrapped around the waist. Since the suit is designed to battle using its DRAGOONs as the primary weapons, the original Providence's composite shield is modified with a small thruster and mounted on the left shoulder as a backup weapon, while the handheld Judicium beam rifle is fitted onto the back-mounted DRAGOON Striker. As its name implies, the DRAGOON Striker can be ejected and function like a DRAGOON. Lastly, the Nix Providence is also armed with 4 CIWS guns on the head and shoulder. Other improvements to the suit includes a pair of new quantum communication antennae on the head for easier and more accurate control of the DRAGOON pods, and like the other Librarian MS, new joint parts for better mobility. However, in Nix Providence's case, the improved mobility is cancelled out by the unbalanced thruster placements caused by the new location of the DRAGOONs. This did not matter much to the suit though, as it is not meant to engage in combat directly. This point is further emphasised as Nix Providence retains the original exposed cables on its body, which were also kept as they are a historical feature of the machine. Armaments ;*DRAGOON System :A weapon system identical to that used by Providence, it allows the pilot to control multiple wireless guided weapon pods for a devastating attack from multiple directions. Nix Providence' DRAGOON pods are mounted on the shoulders and around the waist of the mobile suit and includes 11 units (3 large DRAGOON pods and 8 small DRAGOON pods), which have a total of 43 beam guns. As the large shoulder-mounted DRAGOON platform and side skirt armors mounting the DRAGOON pods are on rotatable joints, they allow these pods to be used while still attached. ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :Four CIWS guns are mounted on Nix Providence, two on the head and two on the shoulder. These guns are not powerful enough to seriously damage other mobile suits, but suitable for shooting down missiles and suppressive fire. The head-mounted CIWS are usually not utilized to prevent possible interference with the new quantum communication antennae on the head. ;*MA-MV05A Composite Armed Shield System :A shield with two small beam guns and a beam saber, it is stored on the left shoulder, but can be removed and equipped on the forearm. It is almost identical to the one used by the original Providence, except for the presence of a new small thruster added to the front. As the Nix Providence is not meant to engage in combat directly, this weapon is only utilized during emergency or as a last resort. ;*DRAGOON Striker :A striker pack that also serves as a DRAGOON pod, it can be equipped on any MS with a striker pack hardpoint, but the MS' pilot still needs high spatial awareness to be able to use it properly. The DRAGOON Striker is armed with the original Providence's Judicium beam rifle as its main firearm, but when required, it can be replaced by other weapons. During combat, the DRAGOON Striker can be used to misled the opponent regarding where the Nix Providence truly is. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller History The Nix Providence is an improved variant of the Providence and its pilot, Prayer Reverie is a Carbon Human as well as the Supreme Librarian of Librarian Works. Its formidable strength in fighting multiply enemies at once made this MS the trump card of the organisation. Nix Providence is eventually deployed after Prayer requested a match with Gai, Lowe and Canard after meeting them in the Librarian's base. During the battle, all of Nix Providence's DRAGOONs are destroyed by Gai and Canard. Although Nix Providence itself is undamaged, Prayer soon surrenders as his aim of showing to the Librarian's backers that the creation of Carbon Human is pointless has been accomplished.Seed Vs Astray Chapter 13 Gallery seed nix providence.jpg Gunpla 1-100 Nix Providence Gundam.jpg|1/100 LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam (2009): box art Ln-zgmf-x13a-model.jpg|1/100 Nix Providence model kit References External links *Nix Providence Details from Official SEED vs Astray site *LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam on MAHQ